Shichinintai
Geschichte der Shichinintai thumb|318px|Die Shichinintai: (oben): Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Kyōkotsu (unten):Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu Die Shichinintai (七人隊 dt. Armee von sieben Mann) auch als Band of Seven oder die sieben Krieger bekannt, waren wie der Name schon sagt, eine Gruppe von sieben Männern, die sich zu Lebzeiten als Söldner anwerben ließen. Jeder von ihnen besaß, dafür dass sie Menschen sind, außergewöhnliche Kräfte und zusammen konnten sie ganze Armeen auslöschen. Aufgrund dieser Kraft wurden sie den Daimyō der damaligen Zeit zu gefährlich und diese begannen, sich gegen die Shichinintai zu verschwören. Aufgrund der zahlenmäßigen Übermacht von mehreren Heeren wurden die Shichinintai gefangen genommen und geköpft. 10 Jahre später, also zu Zeiten der Hauptgeschichte, werden die "Shichinintai" von dem Spinnenhanyō Naraku mit jeweils einem Juwelensplitter des Shikon no Tama wiederbelebt, damit sie Narakus Feinde töten. Im Endeffekt scheitern sie jedoch kläglich, weil sie keinen einzigen von Narakus Gegnern töten können (sie töten sich teilweise eher gegenseitig). Immerhin schaffen sie es aber, Rache an dem Daimyō zu nehmen, der sie damals hatte hinrichten lassen. Mitglieder Die Shichinintai sind sieben Krieger, jeder hat einen sehr außergewöhnlichen, dennoch effektiven Kampfstil. ;Bankotsu (蛮骨) *Bankotsu kämpft mit seiner Banryū, er ist der Anführer und Gründer der Shichinintai. Auch ist er der stärkste, sein bester Freund ist Jakotsu. Auch ist er der Einzige der Shichinintai, der Naraku begegnet. ;Jakotsu (蛇骨) *Jakotsu kämpft mit dem Jakotsutō. Er ist in Inu Yasha verliebt, er scheint den anderen Shichinintai blind zu vertrauen und wird dadurch auch ein leichtes Opfer für Renkotsu. Er ist der beste Freund von Bankotsu. ;Renkotsu (煉骨) *Renkotsu kämpft mit seinen selbstgebauten Waffen, mit Feuerbomben, kann Feuer spucken, mit Hilfe einer speziellen Flüssigkeit und hat Ginkotsu zu einem Cyborg umgebaut, er ist auch Ginkotsus bester Freund. ;Suikotsu (椎骨) *Suikotsu hat zwei Persönlichkeiten, der Arzt-Suikotsu und den Suikotsu, Krieger der Shichinintai. Seine böse Seite kann die Oberhand gewinnen, er kämpft mit Stahlkrallen. Am Ende kommt er wieder zu Besinnung, Kikyō verspürt Mitlied mit ihm, da der Arzt-Suikotsu an sich ein guter Mensch ist. Jakotsu kommt dazwischen und bringt Suikotsu um, sonst hätte Kikyō Suikotsus Juwelsplitter geläutert und wäre unzugänglich für Naraku gewesen. ;Ginkotsu (銀骨) *Ginkotsu ein Cyborg, dessen Körper Renkotsu zu einen solchen umgebaut hat. Renkotsu ist auch sein bester Freund, später nutzte Renkotsu ihn auch als Waffe im Kampf gegen Kōga. Ginkotsu begeht sowohl im Kampf mit Inu Yasha als auch mit Kōga gezwungener Maßen Selbstmord. ;Mukotsu (無骨) *Mukotsu kämpfte mit Giften, sah eher abschreckend aus und hatte kein Glück bei den Frauen. Kagome Higurashi, Sango & Miroku wären an seinem Gift beinahe gestorben. Sesshōmaru hingegen war gegen alle seine Gifte immun. ;Kyōkotsu (凶骨) *Kyōkotsu kämpft mit seinen Fäusten und im Kampf gegen Kōga hat er eine Art Riesenmorgenstern als Waffe. Er ist der größte Shichininati aber auch der schwächste, nach Aussage von Jakotsu. Jeder der Mitglieder hat die Namensendung "-kotsu", was soviel wie "Knochen" bedeutet. Auch wird erwähnt, dass alle sieben Krieger aus dem Osten Japans kommen. Beziehung zu Naraku Naraku belebt Bankotsu wieder und gibt ihm 6 weitere Splitter, Bankotsu soll so seine Freunde wiederbeleben und Inu Yasha & Co. töten. Bankotsu ist der Einzige der Shichinintai der je auf Naraku trifft. In einer Rückblende, im Anime, erfährt man, dass Bankotsu schon einmal vor 20 Jahren auf Naraku gestoßen ist. Naraku faselte da etwas von dem Shikon no Tama, Bankotsu hatte aber kein Interesse, er wollte einfach nur kämpfen. Naraku meint, dann er solle es lieber lassen, da kommt Jakotsu hinzu. Bankotsu und Jakotsu machen sich dann auf den Weg, dabei beschließt Bankotsu die Shichinintai zugründen, ein Team von unbezwingbaren Kriegern, ein Team wie es die Welt noch nie zuvor gegeben hatte. Nach seiner Wiedererweckung will Renkotsu mehr über Naraku erfahren, er gibt sich als Mönch aus und wickelt Inu Yasha um den Finger. Renkotsu bekommt aber nicht die gewünschten Informationen, da Ginkotsu dazwischen platzt. Als dann, später nur noch Bankotsu lebt, meint Inu Yasha, dass Naraku die Shichinintai nur benutzt habe. Bankotsu ist das egal, er ist nur froh wieder töten zu können. Er meint er habe Naraku nie getraut und werde ihn auch umbringen. Inu Yasha kann dann im Zweikampf Bankotsu besiegen und ihm 5 von 7 Splittern entnehmen. Naraku bringt Bankotsu endgültig um, indem er Bankotsu seine zwei verbliebenen Splitter rausreißt. Außerdem reißt sich auch die 5 Splitter von Inu Yasha unter den Nagel, um so dann seinen neuen Körper zu kreieren. Tod der Shichintai im Kampf gegen Inu Yashas Gruppe *Kyōkotsu der Dämonenfresser stirbt im Kampf gegen Kōga, dieser kann in die Nähe von Kyōkotsus Juwelsplitter gelangen und entnimmt seinen Splitter. *Mukotsu vergiftet Sango, Miroku & Kagome Higurashi, dann kommt Sesshōmaru dazu und macht kurzen Prozess mit Mukotsu. *Suikotsu kehrt in sein Heimatdorf zurück wo er als Arzt arbeitet, seine böse Hälfte nimmt dann Rin als Geisel, Sesshōmaru und Kikyō wollen ihn töten deswegen. Dabei kommt aber seine gutartige Hälfte wieder hervor und meint, sie sollen seinen Splitter entnehmen, damit er einen würdevollen Tod hat. Kikyō geht dem Wunsch nach, Jakotsu kann den Splitter aber an sich nehmen. *Ginkotsu stirbt gleich zweimal, im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha gelingt es diesem Ginkotsu mit seinen eignen Sägeblättern zu zersägen. Er wird umgebaut zu einem Panzer, stirbt dann im Kampf mit Kōga. Kōga sabotiert Ginkotsus Waffen und Ginkotsu explodiert im weitern Verlauf. Er will Renkotsu um jeden Preis beschützen und opfert sich für seinen besten Freund auf. Bei Ginkotsus Selbstdetonierung wäre Kōga fast mit gestorben. *Jakotsu kämpft gegen Inu Yasha, seiner Aussage nach sein Wunschkampf. Inu Yasha kann ihn schwer verwunden, dann kommt aber der ebenfalls verletzte Renkotsu und ermordet Jakotsu, um an seinen Splitter zu gelangen. *Renkotsu wird von Bankotsu umgebracht, als Bankotsu erfährt, dass Renkotsu Jakotsu verraten hat, rächt Bankotsu seinen besten Freund. Auch hat Renkotsu Bankotsu betrogen, da er die Splitter von Jakotsu und Ginkotsu für sich nutzte. Es kommt zum Kampf beider, Renkotsu hat jedoch keine Chance, da er von Angst erfüllt scheint. *Bankotsu stirbt im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha, im Manga wird er in zwei Teile zerlegt, im Anime wird er von Inu Yasha mit Tessaigas Bakuryūha dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Kurz darauf, als Bankotsu besiegt war, erschien Naraku und entnahm im seine verbliebenen Splitter, wodurch er endgültig verstarb. Bilder Die_Sieben_Krieger.jpg|Die Shichinintai: Kyukotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu Shichinintai_Wallpaper.jpg Shichinintai-inuyasha-.jpg Trivia *Trotz all ihrer persönlichen Differenzen, hielten die Shichinintai als Gruppe brüderlich zusammen. Vor allem ihrem Anführer, Bankotsu, war dieses brüderliche Miteinander seiner Kameraden sehr von Bedeutung. en:Shichinintai Kategorie:Gruppen